


Crushing Velvet

by epkitty



Series: The Glorfindel and Erestor Smut Chronicles [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-29 00:12:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epkitty/pseuds/epkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you could tell a sweeping romance only through sex scenes, that would be this series. There might be a lot going on between these characters, but I only wrote the sex. For, um... practice. Yes, for practice.</p><p>This one features Glorfindel fucking Erestor over his desk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crushing Velvet

**Author's Note:**

> I've tweaked this a bit since I first posted it on LJ years ago.
> 
> The original title for this part was "First Time AKA Let's Get Drunk and F***".

Erestor slouched in his chair, feet up on the desk, swirling the gin in his crystal tumbler. In his other hand was a page of notes, written in his own impossibly tiny script. He lifted the hand with the gin and used his pinky finger to push his reading glasses further up on his nose. The glasses were something Elrond had developed for Men, but Erestor had spent so much of his time reading in darkened rooms that his eyes just weren’t what they had been. He was very self-conscious about the rectangular, wire-rim spectacles and rarely wore them in company. Even Elves have their defects, he grudgingly supposed.  
 Long ago, Glorfindel had walked into his office and discovered the secret. He’d only laughed and said, ‘Cute specs,’ and that had been the end of it. Erestor never worried about wearing his glasses in front of Glorfindel after that.

This late eve was like so many others in their long, sweet existence. Erestor shifted, recrossing his ankles on the corner of the desk.

Glorfindel sat across from him but had given up on work. His tumbler of gin was empty and he’d folded his arms on the desk and laid his golden head upon them. He was breathing softly, but was not asleep.

“Glorfindel.” Erestor nudged the blond head with his toe. He looked over his glasses and smiled fondly. “Time to go to bed.”

Sighing, Glorfindel grumbled and propped his chin on his arms. Blue eyes blinked forlornly. “M’not tired.” His head bobbled oddly as he spoke, his jaw stationary on his arms.

“No,” Erestor told him, “you’re bordering on drunk.” He removed his feet from the desk and put his gin aside. “Up you go.”

The blond head shook from side to side. “We’ve been working so hard on this crap,” Glorfindel declared, finally sitting up and pulling a paper forward to glance over it. “I’m sick of it.” He didn’t sound angry, just tired. He ran a hand over his head, pushing some stray golden hairs behind a pointed ear. “It’s the same thing over and over. Don’t you ever tire of this incessant paperwork?”

Erestor smiled. “This is what I chose for myself. Doesn’t matter how weary I get of it. Incessant paperwork, yes, and droll meetings with people who think they are so important, and yes, even all the diplomatic drivel that pours from my own mouth.”

Glorfindel was more awake now. His gaze was measuring, evaluating. “But what do you do, to get away from it all?”

“This,” Erestor told him with a charming smile and sharp chuckle, “I sit here with you, and we make jokes and we laugh.”

“Mmm,” Glorfindel half-heartedly agreed. “I guess.”

“Well, what would you suggest?” Erestor humored him, tossing his notes on top of the rest and folding his hands in his lap.

When Erestor met his eyes, Glorfindel said, “I think we should fuck.”

The Counselor was glad he hadn’t been swallowing anything at the time. “Beg pardon?”

“Have sex. You and me.” Glorfindel slowly rose to his feet, his warrior’s hands spread flat atop the papers on the desk, his voice unexpectedly husky as his hulking form loomed nearer. “Right here. Right now.” His blue eyes were wild and dark; where had that come from? “Tell you what I’ll do: I’ll shove everything right off this desk and lay you down on the cool hardness of it. I’ll lift up those prim and proper robes of yours and find out what’s underneath.”

Erestor sat motionless, fingers curled tight round the arms of the chair. His wide eyes glared through thin lenses with lustful curiosity. His nostrils flared and his breaths were suddenly much harder to come by.

“And then I’ll fuck you so hard, Erestor, you won’t even remember your name. What do you say?”

It was insane, of course. He couldn’t possibly agree.

But Erestor half stood and grabbed handfuls of Glorfindel’s tunic and jerked him forward across the desk to mash their mouths together. They moaned, oh how they moaned! so loud and fervent and so full of want. It couldn’t have come from nowhere, this sudden thrilling pull. But there it was, and how they relished it!

Erestor could taste the pipeweed on Glorfindel’s breath, no matter how the Elf denied he smoked. It smelled woodsy and dark. Erestor further looted Glorfindel’s mouth, searching out the spoils of more hidden tastes.

Glorfindel growled and stole the breath from Erestor’s mouth. One large hand tangled into raven locks, roughly pulling loose the braids and knots that kept dark hair out of the way during the working day. His other hand swept papers from the desk in hurried, frantic pushes. The parchments wafted like leaves to rustle to a stop on the dark wood floor. 

Erestor crawled up onto the empty space in the middle of the large desk to kneel there, the folds of his robes draped every which way all in a tangle. Their teeth clashed and Erestor pulled away to say to those eager lips, “Touch me. Everywhere.” Then, it seemed there were hands all over, defiant and possessive, grabbing his ass to pull him forward, stealing between folds to crush and clasp his heating skin. Glorfindel pulled and pushed until Erestor’s legs were finally draped over the edge of the desk and Glorfindel could fit himself between them, grinding away like a pestle into a mortar. 

Wire-rim glasses heated up and fogged over; Erestor took them off and cast them aside, hoping they didn’t break before all his hopes were directed elsewhere. “Oh gods, Glorfindel, fuck me, fuck me…”

“Yes,” Glorfindel huffed, and he began working those robes up until he could pull off the leggings underneath and his fingers could dig into firm thighs that spread at his invitation as Erestor kicked off shoes and leggings. Their movements were frenzied and clumsy; hands pinched and bruised.

Clawing his way past layers of fabric, Erestor scratched his nails across Glorfindel’s chest, and the warrior howled at the sensation, throwing his golden head back and leaning into the harsh strokes. Erestor managed to undo enough ties and buttons to expose that gloriously muscled flesh to his sight, where the red, raw marks burned starkly against golden skin. He leaned in to teethe at that skin, scraping at the sternum and then nibbling a peaked nipple; Glorfindel did not do anything resembling holding back his cries; he yowled and thrust harder toward that secret place between Erestor’s legs, where the skirts of his robes bunched indecorously about his waist. 

As he teased whatever skin was ripe and there for him to reach, Erestor’s hands were busy at Glorfindel’s crotch, nearly knotting the laces worse in his haste to loosen them and free the hot length straining against the fabric. 

When success was his, Erestor bent himself double to lick at Glorfindel’s darkening cock and suck powerfully at the bulging head; Glorfindel fisted Erestor’s dark hair and yelled. Erestor fondled the heavy balls and rolled them in his hand and then squeezed mercilessly before he pulled his mouth away and lay back on the desk, pulling at Glorfindel’s flowing sleeves to make him follow after. 

Glorfindel crushed Erestor to the hard desk and pulled him downward so that Erestor’s hips almost hung over the edge. Glorfindel’s hands busied themselves at the final barrier, a thin loincloth, and he ended up tearing it to shreds in his attempt to remove it.

While Glorfindel was busy down below, Erestor forced himself to concentrate. He reached for the lantern that was too near the edge of the desk for his liking. He pulled it forward by the base and removed the globe to blow out the flame. He burnt his fingers removing the lid. “Glorfindel, uh! Here, use this.”

Before doing anything else, Glorfindel sucked Erestor’s burnt fingers deep into his mouth to soothe the ache, running his wet tongue between the digits. Then he let the injured fingers go and dipped as much of his own hand into the warm oil as he could and lathered his huge cock in the slick stuff before going back for more.

Erestor hooked one knee over Glorfindel’s shoulder and the other around his waist while the warrior’s blunt fingers roughly breached him, but the oil eased the abrupt penetration and Erestor pushed back, panting. “Oh gods, Glorfindel, you’re going to do me right on my desk!” he realized, flinging out an arm and knocking several quills and scholarly paraphernalia to the floor. His hair dangled over the other side of the desk in a waterfall of black threads.

“Hells yes,” Glorfindel promised, three fingers moving in Erestor’s tight hole. “This desk will never be the same; it’ll remember, just like you and me.” He grunted and twisted his fingers, and REACHED inside until Erestor was writhing, bucking up and keening, grabbing onto the edge of the desk and squeezing his eyes closed against the world. Then his body was set to trembling uncontrollably; his arms and legs were weak, he was pulsing, throbbing around Glorfindel’s fingers. He slipped his upper leg from Glorfindel’s shoulder so that both were wrapped around the strong waist. He crossed his ankles and then grabbed the blond hair and pulled. “Kiss me.”  
 Glorfindel covered the shaking body again. He first licked at Erestor’s reddened lips and then sucked the lower one into his mouth to gnaw at it. He plundered Erestor’s mouth with his tongue, the slick muscle again tasting the gin they’d drunk. 

He squeezed in a fourth finger as he tongue-fucked Erestor’s willing mouth. 

Erestor hummed with little high-pitched noises. “Uh, uh, uh, uh!” and on and on, even though he could barely breathe. 

Glorfindel’s mouth journeyed to the tip of Erestor’s ear. He used his teeth playfully and then lightly bit down.  
 Erestor shrieked and convulsively tightened the iron grip he had round Glorfindel’s wide shoulders. “Aiya; I’ve never been this hot! You’ve got me wild, Glorfindel,” he cried out, his voice shuddering and breaking. “Take out your fingers; fuck me; fuck me till I’m gone mad with it!”

Glorfindel’s hand slid away like a breeze and he gripped Erestor’s buttocks in his strong hands, prodding the bulbous head of his cock at the spasming entrance. “You want it?” he growled, the sweat beading on his forehead, blue eyes nearly black from his dilated pupils as his gaze bored into Erestor’s and his body crushed the other into the desk. He could feel Erestor’s erection pressing into his belly, hot and insistent. “You want me to shove it in? My big cock pounding inside your little hole: is that what you want?” 

Erestor yelped; it was an affirmative, but the word itself was lost in his wanting frenzy.

Prodding teasingly at the entrance, Glorfindel tongued the side of Erestor’s neck. “Are you sure, my darkling Elf? We can’t go back, you know.” He was panting like a wolf from resisting the temptation to sink in. "This isn't the sort of thing can be undone…"

“Stop teasing,” Erestor begged, his fingers digging sharply through the sleeves to bruise Glorfindel’s biceps. His pleas became demands: “Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!” Erestor squirmed relentlessly, trying to impale himself on the cock nestled against him.

Glorfindel let out a keening wail as his whole body tensed and shivered and he slowly plunged forward, almost dislodging Erestor from his precarious position.

They made noises like animals in heat and licked at one another’s mouths when they weren’t baring their white teeth or nipping at straining jugulars. Erestor’s legs were impossibly strong, wrapping around Glorfindel and forcing the Elf in deeper, more, further. Erestor arched his back and screeched, transferring his claw-like grip to the flat surface of the cool wooden desk. Finding no purchase, he scraped at Glorfindel’s back, crushing velvet between his fisted fingers. 

They rocked and rammed together. Glorfindel tugged at the sleeve of Erestor’s robes until a pale shoulder was exposed. He closed his teeth on the prime and pretty flesh, biting down.

Erestor thrashed under him, but nothing could displace Glorfindel’s pummeling bulk. The larger Elf stabbed forward into Erestor’s strong, yielding body, striking the pebble of nerves deep inside with every fevered thrust. 

Tears leaked from Erestor’s dark eyes as his vocalizations degenerated into helpless, lusty moans that he could no longer control and escaped his throat in gasps and high-pitched, whining hums.

Sweat drenched their clothes as they maintained the fierce, sawing rhythm.

At one point, Glorfindel growled and nearly pulled out as he stood up straight and forced Erestor’s legs up onto his shoulders so he could grab the sweat-slicked hips under the folds of mysterious, dark skirts and thrust more violently into the heaving body.

Erestor’s hands flailed and sent more papers flying to the floor as he fought for something to hold onto. Finally he reached back over his own shoulders to grip that edge of the desk. With more leverage and control, he thrust back with all his power. His voice was nearly gone, but still he called Glorfindel’s name and begged to be fucked harder.

Glorfindel snapped his hips back and forth, obeying Erestor’s wish. He plunged forward and heaved back and repeated the swift motions over and over. “Touch yourself,” Glorfindel commanded, avidly watching the half-naked creature writhe around him. “Grab your cock. Jerk it.”

Erestor let go of the desk with one hand and snaked it down his body, pinching a stiffened nipple on the way to rake through the small cluster of black curls. He wrapped long, pale fingers around his long, reddened cock, thumb swiping the wetness from the head of it and smearing himself with his own juices. 

“Faster,” Glorfindel snarled, speeding his erratic thrusts.

Erestor obeyed, grabbing himself tightly and pumping his fist up and down the hard length. “Oh Fuck! Oh fuck ungh!” he hollered as his seed spouted out over his hand and onto his belly.

“I’m cumming inside you,” Glorfindel babbled at him, ramming harder than ever into Erestor’s clenching hole.

“Oh, Valar,” Erestor sobbed, truly crying from the crazy suddenness of it all, from the mad release of his body, from Glorfindel’s looks and words.

Glorfindel pumped himself dry inside the shuddering body and braced himself on the edge of the desk on shaky arms after he released Erestor’s hips and his softening penis slipped noisily from Erestor’s used body.

Still high on the adrenaline of it, neither said anything, only breathing heavily and getting the last of the shudders out.  
 Erestor gingerly pulled his legs away from Glorfindel’s shoulders and tried to sit up.

Immediately, Glorfindel scooped the shivering Elf up into his arms and moved toward the dying fire where he sat near the hearth, cradling Erestor to him. Erestor pushed him to lay prone on the floor and lay atop him and they dozed for a long while.

Erestor’s hand wrapped itself into a length of golden hair. The long skirt of his robes covered their legs. Glorfindel idly traced patterns on Erestor’s back, which rose and fell slowly with his breaths.

The fire eventually extinguished itself and they let the lanterns and candles scattered throughout the office burn themselves out. 

The misleading gray light of false dawn crept into the dark room and the Elves shifted away from one another.

Erestor stood and wetted a cloth in the basin near the door so that he could wipe down the desk. Glorfindel watched him, watched how tangled black hair fell over a bruised and pale shoulder, the robe still lopsided from where he’d pulled at it. Erestor’s bare feet were pale as the rest of him, and gracefully arched as he padded along the wooden floor. His cheeks still glowed and his lips were fuller, bruised from their lovemaking. He did not move stiffly, though his hips swayed oddly when he walked. He sent dark, darting looks at Glorfindel and smiled.

Glorfindel eased himself to his feet and toed off his boots, uncomfortable having worn them so long. He tucked himself back into trousers and half-heartedly relaced them. He retrieved Erestor’s reading glasses and laid them atop the clean desk. Before he could move on, Erestor’s hand covered his own and they looked at one another, knowing. They continued to return the desk to its previous state, gathering papers and quills and oddments.

When their task was done, dawn was truly threatening. Erestor looked out the window and then gathered up the clothes and ribbons that Glorfindel had robbed him of in the night. He pressed his lips to Glorfindel’s in a good morning kiss before retreating through the hidden door at the back of the room that led to the Counselor’s nearby chambers.  
 Glorfindel picked up his own boots, not wanting to put them back on.

He ran a lazy hand through his snarled golden mane and slipped out the door into the hallway. Shortly, people would be moving about these corridors, but for now it was still quiet. The birds were only just beginning to sing.

The warrior turned and strolled in the direction of his room, smiling at the dawn, whistling now and again. The stone floor was cool under his feet. His leather boots swung at his side.

“Glorfindel?”

“Elrond! …Good morning.”

The Lord had come to a halt not five paces away, having just rounded the corner. He took in Glorfindel’s questionable state and said nothing.

There was a stain at his groin, and scratches peering through his gaping tunic and shirt. His hair was appalling and his lips were debauched. One corner of that indecent mouth curled up into his familiar smile, though this expression was arguably stupider than usual.

“Good morning,” Elrond returned the greeting, continuing past Glorfindel and on his way to morning duties.

Glorfindel started whistling again and walked onward to his quarters.

= = = = =

The End


End file.
